The Pact
by qwerty1232
Summary: They've known eatchother all there lives, it was no wonder they fell in love. But something happened. And now Courtney is dead.
1. Part 1: The Boy Next Door

Now

November 1997

What else could he say? He sat there, with his arms around her and he could only hear the soft sobs coming from her.

"I love you, no matter what" she had said over and over again making her point clear. She rose from his shaking hands. Then there was a loud bang from the gun.

* * *

The Italian restaurant they ate at was never fully packed, only some people would actually come here since it was fairly expensive for anyone's taste. It always seemed to be a place for the Hartes and Golds to eat at. Every Friday they came to this same place and ate the same meals. This family has known one another ever since their children were born.

James Harte was actually the first to arrive on time. Usually he was very late due to his job, but today the surgery went well and he was able to go home early today. He still had his work attire and his surgical equipment with him though.

"Hi," spoke the soft voice of Melanie Gold, "I guess I'm actually early today too," she spoke as she set her purse down in the chair next to her.

"No, I think everyone is just ruining really late," he half laughed at his own joke. Melanie just sat there, looking at her menu. She didn't know why though, since Gus always knew what everyone wanted.

The next to arrive was Michael Gold, Melanie's husband. "Where's Gus? She's usually never late to these things," he said a little shocked. Every shrugged their shoulders not knowing what to say. It was true, she was never late to these things. Usually when everyone else arrived the food and drinks would already be on the table.

"You will never guess what happened to me today at work," Gus nearly shouted, now entering the restaurant. "So I'm in line waiting for these tickets my client wanted and this elderly man just flats out has a heart attack and dies right in front of me!"

Everyone looked bewildered at her. She kept going on and on about her story until her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes this is she… Wait what? Okay we will be right there." She hadn't even taken off her coat yet and she was already heading out the door, until she stopped and looked at the other three people sitting at the table.

"Duncan and Courtney are in the hospital… It doesn't sound too good," she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

As the two couples reached the hospital a nurse stopped them in their tracks.

"May I help you?"

"Yes we're looking for Duncan Harte and Courtney Gold."

"Oh yes Duncan Harte is in the emergency room getting stitches he should be fine."

This was a wave of relief for James and Gus Harte. They rushed to the room they heard was their sons and walked in. Duncan Harte lay still as a stone on the hospital bed. This site of her son almost made Gus burst into tears.

Gus walked out of the room and saw Melanie on the floor with her head in her lap.

"Oh my goodness I wonder what happened to those kids. Thank goodness their both alright or I wouldn't know what to do. Can I see Courtney? You know how much of a daughter she was to me."

Melanie finally looked up, tears all down her face. "Gus, Courtney.. She's… Courtney's dead Gus. My baby is dead," she said with tears sliding down her face.

Okay so what did you think R&R please! I promise the second chapter will be much longer.

-Daniela(:


	2. Then: Fall 1979

Then

Fall 1979

Melanie and her husband Michael Gold had just moved to Wawanakwa Park. They had both lived in Quebec, but Michael had to move because of his work. Apparently, there were not a lot of huge farm animals he could take care of since he is a veterinarian. He built his own practice out on the farm. He was so excited; he bought the very first house he saw.

Melanie on the other hand, hated the idea of moving. She loved her house in the city with the glam and glitz of it all. She missed her friends, her family, and her pink Porsche. She had to give it all up just to please her husband. He was excited and she was not, but she wouldn't let it show. She wanted to be happy for him, but when she received all these disgusting gifts from her neighbors, she nearly flipped a shit. Pig bodies with no heads, chicken heads with no bodies, and one person sent her a can filled with eye balls with a note saying: 'fry and eat!' it was official…

She hated this place.

Well, until she met Gus.

Gus was a short plump lady with red hair. She looked like an untamed lion. She was not only energetic, she was also pregnant.

Just like Melanie.

Melanie was six months pregnant, Gus was nine.

Gus walked into the Gold's home like it was her own. She did not knock, did not even ask if she could come in. Melanie, frightened by the strange women, looked at her like she was a nut.

"Who the hell are you?!" She practically screamed at Gus. Gus looked at her and only laughed.

"I'm Augusta Harte, but you can call me Gus! You must be Melanie, I live right next door." Melanie didn't know what to say. Gus just kept talking on and on about how she wanted to help pack.

Gus didn't wait for an answer as she started to pack the glasses and disses from a box labeled 'fragile'.

Melanie sat there admiring her and how swift she was even with a huge bulge coming from her stomach. She sat there smiling at the women. 'She's going to be my new best friend' she thought as she started to help Gus unpack.

-Six months later-

Melanie was in the hospital almost ready to give birth, only thing is, her husband was nowhere to be found. She refused to have this baby without him. She screamed and hollered for someone to call him and tell him to get his sorry ass here.

She soon realized through all of her frustration that her husband was in Georgia at a business conference and would not be home until later that night. Just her luck, Gus plowed in with little Duncan in hand. Melanie was so happy, that she was on the verge of tears. Little Duncan looked up at her and laughed. Melanie saw the playfulness in his bright big teal eyes, that she started to laugh as well… well until her feisty little baby started to kick again.

"Gus, please go get the doctors and tell them I'm ready," she nearly screamed as another sharp pain from her stomach increased its intensity.

Soon the doctor and three nurses rushed into the room, and Melanie was finally ready (after the hell of carrying around this big baby in her wound for six months) to have her beautiful baby show up in this world.

Courtney.

That was the babies' name. Melanie had always loved that name because of her mother. 'If only she could see us now' she thought as she watched the doctors bring in her new baby girl.

"Oh shoot Melanie, I forgot to bring my basinet! You wouldn't mind if Duncan and Courtney shared, would you?" guss asked hopefully. Little Duncan was fast asleep and growing a lot heavy in Gus's small arms.

"Of course not, go ahead," She replied. The doctors set Little Courtney in the basinet, and Gus laid Little Duncan right next to her. What the adults in the room failed to realize was as soon as they turned their heads, Little Duncan unbeknownst to himself, grabbed hold of Courtney's little hand and never let go.


	3. Now: November 1997

Now

November 1997

He just laid there. No movement, no sound, nothing. He was in so much pain physically and mentally. 'Where's Court? I need to find her and make sure she's alright.' But his body was telling him otherwise. He couldn't more, he legs and arms where strapped down, and his arm felt like he was being stabbed over and over again. His eyes traveled down there only to see an IV stuck in his arm with a small piece of bandage covering it up. He looked around to where he was. 'Hospital' he thought. His room was filled with nurses checking his vitals. He could feel something moist coming from his head, but he couldn't tell what it was. He smelled something foul, like rotten meat or something that stayed in the sun _way_ too long.

Duncan spotted his father trying to get through the nurses, he saw his mother balling her eye out on the side of his father, then he saw Courtney's parents right behind his.

Coutney.

The only girl who ever talked to Duncan in this crazy way that annoyed yet excited him at the same time. She wasn't like all the other girls at their school or even the girls he dated. She was different. He liked different. I guess that's one of the reasons he fell in love with her so quickly. 'I hope and pray she's okay' he had a gut feeling that was telling him otherwise, but he pushed it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Harte was the head doctor of that particular hospital, so when he got the call about his son, he tried to rush into the room where is son laid. "Sir, you are not allowed to go in there, the nurses need to check his fluids" one the nurses said. He figured she was new to the place, because she didn't even recognize who he was. Another nurse came and told her who he was and instantly let him into the room.

He saw Duncan with all that blood and through up his dinner all over the floor. He couldn't take being in there, but he needed to make sure his son was alright.

Duncan turned his head slightly and saw his father. He reached out his hand and James did not hesitate to grab it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gus was pacing back and forth, "what is taking the doctors so long?" she said aloud. She saw Duncan being rolled into the lobby in a wheelchair. She almost jumped on him, if it weren't the look of devastation on his face. She stepped back and let her husband take care of her son.

James followed the nurses and his son to see the CT scans they'd worked on previously. Luckly they did not find any intracranial contusion or any epidural hemorrhage. 'Thank god' James thought as he walked over to Gus.

"Did you say anything to you about what happened?" James shook his head no. "He looked too frightened to even speak." He went to the vending machine to his right and brought a small bag of M&M's. "James, I hope you didn't mention Courtney's death to him," Gus said worriedly. She didn't want any extra stress on her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leshawna Ramey was the lead detective on the case. When she was called down to the scene, she didn't know what to expect. All she saw was a punk looking teen laid out on the ground with blood coming out if his head with slight breathing, and a preppy looking girl with a gunshot to the head but she was not breathing. One thing came to mind when she played this scene over and over in her head.

When she reached the hospital, Leshawna found the boy's parents out in the waiting room. "Hello, I'm Leshawna Ramey. I'd like to see…" she looked down at her notebook to find the boy's name. "Duncan Harte… Is Duncan Harte available?" Gus looked distraught, "He is… But he's sleep, he needs his rest." She looked Leshawna up and down. She was on the heavier side, but was still stunning. She had to be about mid-thirties, African American women with a bodacious body. 'Wow I kind of wish I had a body like her' she shook that thought away when Leshawna started to speak again.

"I'm sorry… Mrs. Harte, but this is very important." Leshawna had no time for games. "Your son is the only person there tonight and we need more information on what happened, and the faster I talk to him, the faster this whole process can be." Gus looked mortified.

"He's a sleep! Besides he doesn't even know about Courtney's death, he loved her so much," she tried to plead. The look on this detectives face had no look of remorse, instead it showed something else. Something Gus could not depict.

"Were Duncan and Miss Courtney Gold… Seeing each other romantically?"

"Yes, they have been dating for more than two years now… Well were dating for more than two years," It took all of Gus' power not to ball her eyes out in front of this strong women.

Leshawna was slightly surprised. 'What was a prep like her doing with a punk like him?' She thought. She couldn't shake off this feeling in her gut that was telling her something she was missing.

"Like I said Ms. Ramey, my son loved Courtney with all of his heart."

Detective Ramey starred at Gus for a long time. "That may be… But he also may have shot her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: So sorry about not being on here in a while. I've been trying to figure out ways to make this story similar but not exactly the same as the book. If you have read The Pact by Jodi Picoult then you should know I am keeping the details of Emily's life kind of the same as Courtney's . Duncan however is going to be my interpretation. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this story and don't forget**

**R&R **


End file.
